


Gym

by Satan (CherryBones)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTA, Fake AH Crew, Gen, Jeremy is a show off, also ships if you squint I guess, shenanigans at the gymnastics gym, some a little more obvious than others, this was a good pick-me-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBones/pseuds/Satan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day of relaxation for the Fake AH Crew</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gym

There are reasons why the Fake AH Crew shouldn’t attend parties. One is that usually they’re crashing the parties for the sake of murder and robbery. The one applicable to this situation would be the fact that when they’re actually invited, shenanigans tend to go down. Shenanigans of many a sort and of varying levels of danger. Usually they’re hilarious, which is why people keep inviting them despite the potential harm to themselves and others. It was the same reason they got invited on heists that required extra help in cities outside of Los Santos. Usually it was a friend calling in a favor, sometimes it was just a job. All the same, it usually meant laughs for everyone and a good reward for the Fake AH Crew. Something they were more than happy to enjoy.

Gymnastics was the adventure of the day on that particular afternoon. It was someone’s idea, some victory celebration party for them after a successful multi-crew mission in a different city. There was a huge gym there, designed for people from many a neighboring town and suburb to come and practice and compete. The leader of the particular crew in that city rented the entire place out for the day, just for the Fake AH Crew to spend some time. The perfect place to lay low and have fun. Under the promise of not making a _huge_ fucking mess, they all brought food and drink in and settled in for a day of relaxation and ridiculousness. 

The first thing to happen was Gavin falling into the foam pit. He had yanked his shoes off and gone running, practically screaming, in the general direction of the trampoline floors. In his haste he failed to notice that he was treading far too close to the slightly curved edge of the pit. The mats were slippery and one misstep sent him tumbling, head over foot, into the pit. He squawked in distress, struggling to get out and ultimately failing. It was barely a minute before he started whining for assistance. The rest were content to ignore him but Gavin soon zeroed in on the one who would be wont to save him.

“Micoooooo. Micoo save meeeeee.”

Michael broke after a few minutes, grumbling and putting down his beer to go to the side of the pit. Gavin grinned brightly, managing to get enough of a hold on the ledge to give Michael his other hand. Using strength built from a lifetime of throwing explosives and hauling heavy weaponry, the redhead pulled him up almost instantly. He tried to make like he was still salty over having to come and save him despite the affectionate eyeroll that managed to escape him when Gavin gave him a grateful hug and immediately took off in the direction he had originally intended, towards the trampolines. The salt fully erased from his boyish features when Jack came swinging into the pit mere seconds later via the rope hanging above it, screaming like Tarzan. Michael was laughing when he pulled her up as well. She ruffled his hair, giving him a warm smile before going to grab her own beer and head towards the trampolines after the Brit. Bright smile firmly settled on his face, Michael did the same.

Nearby Ray was on the ground, shouting faux angrily up at the man comfortably settled far above him, one broad hand hanging onto the rope while the other cupped around his mouth so he could shout back.

“It’s not that hard Ray!”

“Fuck you Ryan! I have weak arms man!”

That just earned him a laugh, such a bright sound from such a deadly man. Being careful to remain attached to the rope, Ryan took his time to quickly fix the messy bun his hair had been stuffed into before coming back down. Ray huffed at him when his feet touched the floor again, giving him a shove that didn’t even move his solid form an inch. Ryan gave him his best shit-eating grin, shrugging.

“Not my fault you can’t even make it three feet off the ground. How does that work even? I’ve seen you scale buildings by hanging onto the bricks but you can’t climb rope? Maybe if you took off the hoodie...”

Ray, in response, just tugged the hoodie tighter around his smaller frame.

“It’s cold in here Ry. Leave me alone.”

Instead of doing that the considerably larger Vagabond merely picked up the sniper and threw him over his shoulder, carrying him off to where the others were jumping away.

“Nah.”

Ray was laughing, playfully beating on his back until his ass hit the trampoline. The others immediately started toppling over onto him, one big pile of laughing murderous humans. 

“Hey where’s Geoff?”

Geoff was on the opposite side of the gymnasium, staring practically straight up in shock.

“Holy _shit_.”

Jeremy grinned above him at the way his voice cracked a little, arms straining with the effort of keeping in an iron cross for as long as possible before relaxing. He hung there for a minute, absently swinging.

“Not bad, huh boss?”

“Heard Matt mention you did gymnastics or some shit when you were a kid. Didn’t know you could do _that_.”

“I can do a lot more than this boss. You haven’t seen me on silks yet.”

Geoff just shook his head, stunned, and Jeremy dropped down, bouncing a bit as he hit the ground. The leader of the Fake AH Crew’s attention took a second to leave the rings above their head and go back to him. 

“C’mon boss, let’s go join the others.”

He took off, bounding over the mats and leaping into the fray of once again bouncing crew members, tackling Gavin into the ground and earning a squawk. Geoff watched his crew for a second before laughing and trotting over to join them. They all bounced until they were sore, leaping over each other and knocking each other down and generally having a good time. Jeremy enjoyed getting the chance to show off his knowledge, eventually getting convinced to put on a show for the rest of them.

So maybe they broke their promise not to make a huge mess. Maybe beer wound up spilt almost everywhere, maybe Ryan and Jeremy had a contest on who could climb the ropes faster and one of them accidentally got pizza sauce on the ceiling. Maybe they were just their normal destructive ridiculous selves. It didn’t matter. Not so long as they were good and happy and they had all the money in the world to fix it. To build their own in their own city when they got home so they’d always have somewhere as fun as it to go to. Which, of course, they did.

Talk about your high life.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off [this ask](http://ryanthepowerbottomguy.tumblr.com/post/130756892058/please-consider-fahc-going-to-one-of-those) at [ryanthepowerbottomguy](http://ryanthepowerbottomguy.tumblr.com/)'s tumblr.  
> 


End file.
